His World
by Leverage3621
Summary: Parker takes Nate to the skating rink where Nate is finally ready to tell Parker something she has been wanting and hoping to hear. One-shot. Nate/Parker


Disclaimer: I do not own Leverage.

A/N: This is just a little story that I wanted to jot down, I thought about using two characters from the show Fringe but decided I would go with Nate and Parker. I got the idea from one of my friend's Facebook statuses and just had to write a story for it. Usually my stories that contain Nate and Parker are ones where the two aren't quite together but end up together at the end but this one is going to start with them having been together for a little while and I know this story will be OOC for both of them but I honestly don't care but I do hope you guys enjoy.

Nate let Parker pull him across the ice by his hand, as he felt absolutely ridiculous out there in front of what seemed like half of Boston on the ice rink. "Parker out of all the places to choose to go you had to choose skating," Nate complained as he slowly started to skate beside the thief.

"Oh come on Nate it isn't that bad plus, it's exhilarating," she stated as she threw her arms out at her sides and threw her head back enjoying the feeling of being on the ice.

Nate smiled at her, wondering how he got so lucky as to have her in his life, he quickly tried to hide his smile, though, and began to shake his head back and forth when she turned back to look at him, "If you say so, but I better not get frostbite. I'm about to freeze out here."

"Well you know the solution then?" she asked answering him after he shrugged his shoulders to say he didn't know, "Skate."

She grabbed his hand again and began to skate faster trying to get the stubborn man to actually start moving his feet.

"Alright, alright," Nate stated, "I'll skate just let go."

"Not too fond of the ice?"

"Yeah it's not that high on my hobby list," he chuckled as he began to skate at a decent pace, one that wasn't too fast but also not so slow that Parker would get bored.

Parker turned backwards so she could face him, "If you hated it that much you could have suggested something else."

Nate shook head with a smile, "Nope. You wanted to go skating so here we are. And now that I'm actually out here it isn't too bad I guess."

The thief gave him a warm smile before stopping him in his tracks to give him a kiss.

"What was that for?" he asked.

She just shrugged her shoulders as she grabbed his hand so they could skate beside each other, "Because I can."

"That you can," he laughed.

Parker gave him a squeeze of the hand as they slowed their pace just a little so they could just relax for a little while. Parker thought about the past few months that they had been together and just smiled; she never thought she would ever find someone as wonderful as Nate who would actually reciprocate her feelings, sure he had his faults but so did she and they both knew how to deal with each other's faults.

They hadn't been together too long but she did know she loved him, and she's told him a few times before that she loved him but instead of say it back he would just smile and kiss her. She could tell he wanted to say it back but it was like something was holding _him_ back, like he wasn't quite ready to make that leap, like he was scared of what would happen when he did say it aloud because she knew he loved her, he showed her all the time and even though she's told herself that it would be fine if he never did say 'I love you', she's been finding herself wanting him to say it as if saying it would prove it; cement it in her heart.

Nate glanced down at the blonde head leaning on his shoulder, a smile appearing on his face. He was glad she pulled him out here, because although it was cold it was nice to just be around Parker; just him and Parker alone. He always enjoyed the times they were together because even though they saw each other every day it was nice when they could just set the job aside and just be a normal couple for once.

As they continued to skate around, holding hands, and enjoying one another's company, Nate thought about how he felt with Parker and knew that if they were to stop dating his whole world would just come crashing down ; Parker was his world, his whole reason he wanted to get up every day and live life. All the times that she admitted her love to him in words came crashing back into his memory and how he just couldn't bring himself to physically say the words himself, but after taking another glance down at the thief leaning lovingly against him he knew then that he loved her, that he always would and had loved her for quite awhile. But it took until this moment that he was ready to actually tell her that, for a reason he'll never know, all the fear he had about actually saying those small but powerful three words would just disappear like that.

They were currently near the middle of the rink, when Parker suddenly felt a small tug on her arm stopping her in her tracks. She turned with a questioning look on her face at Nate who had stopped skating out of nowhere. "Nate are you okay?"

He gave her a quick smile to let her know he was fine before he reached out with his free hand to take hers in it, "I'm fine. I just have something that I have to tell you, I can't wait any longer."

"What is it?" she asked curious as to what it was he had to tell her.

"I love you, Parker," he declared with a huge smile plastered all over his face.

Her eyes lit up as soon as she heard those three words she's wanted him to say, but was shocked that, that was what he wanted to tell her. She smiled back as she leaned forward placing her lips against his wrapping her arms around his waist to pull him close against her. "Prove it," she whispered against his lips as they pulled apart not knowing why it popped out of her mouth, she wasn't even sure what compelled her to even say it but instead of taking it back she decided to see what his response would be.

"And how would you like me to do that exactly?" Nate asked intrigued.

She smiled as she answered him, "Scream it out for the whole world to hear."

Nate returned the smile, leaned down and whispered in her ear, "I love you."

Parker pulled back a little confused, "I said to the world not just me."

"That's the thing though Parker," Nate explained as he pulled her in for a loving kiss.

"What?" she asked.

He placed his hands on either side of her face, looking into her beautiful eyes before whispering, "You are my whole world."

The End

A/N: Awe how sweet (at least to me). Well I do hope you guys enjoyed it and pretty please leave me a review to tell me exactly how much you may have liked it as I love to read them. :)


End file.
